board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Not Dave
Not Dave has been around Board 8 since the Summer 2003 contest. He signed up for the site to take part in various gaming challenges, mainly for Final Fantasy V, in which he completed an SSCC (solo straight character challenge) for each class, including Berserker. Over the years, he spent quite a bit of time at the RPG boards, the Final Fantasy V board, and Message Board Help. He also participated in several challenge topics and competitions on the NES general board. He eventually began making alternate accounts. The most moderations he's had in one day on one account was 34, losing 127 karma. He has had upwards of 100 moderations spread across his massive usermap at certain times, but has never been banned. Due to all his different usernames possibly confusing those who didn't know which alts belonged to who, Not Dave began signing his posts with 'ND' at the bottom of each. ND had, at his peek, 379 GameFAQs accounts, and for a few short weeks held the record for most active accounts. Later, ND began to give away alternate accounts to those who needed them. He now has 310 accounts, but does not use them frequently. Notable Board 8 accounts that used to belong to ND include Coffee Ninja, ObscureMammoth, Ctrl-Alt-Del, and KamikazePotato. Not Dave also helped run Rate the Game v2.0 in 2008. ND's Favorite Games (list as of late 2006) # Worms Armageddon – PC – 1999 # Super Mario World – SNES – 1991 # Ikaruga – DC – 2002 # Seiken Densetsu 3 – SNES – 1995 # The Lost Vikings 2 – SNES – 1995 # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon – N64 – 1998 # Street Fighter 3: Third Strike – DC – 2000 # Final Fantasy V – SNES – 1992 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time – SNES – 1992 # Bubble Bobble – NES – 1988 # Gunstar Heroes – GEN – 1993 # Meteos – DS – 2005 # The Guardian Legend – NES – 1989 # Metal Storm – NES – 1991 # Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow – GBA – 2003 # Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening – GB – 1993 # Deus Ex – PC – 2000 # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest – SNES – 1995 # Kirby Super Star – SNES – 1996 # Blast Corps – N64 – 1997 # Viewtiful Joe – GC – 2003 # Battletoads – NES – 1991 # Bomberman 64 – N64 – 1997 # Contra III: The Alien Wars – SNES – 1992 # R-Type III: The Third Lightning – SNES – 1993 # Demon's Crest – SNES – 1994 # Space Station Silicon Valley – N64 – 1998 # Super Ghouls & Ghosts – SNES – 1991 # Vice: Project Doom – NES – 1991 # Soul Calibur – DC – 1999 # Terranigma – SNES – 1996 # Super Adventure Island 2 – SNES – 1995 # Mischief Makers – N64 – 1997 # Sam & Max Hit the Road – PC – 1993 # Astro Boy: Omega Factor – GBA – 2004 # Dynamite Headdy – GEN – 1994 # Pokemon Blue – GB – 1998 # Mole Mania – GB – 1997 # Maniac Mansion – PC – 1987 # Ms. Pac-Man – Arcade – 1980 # Dragon Warrior III – NES – 1992 # Shining Force – GEN – 1992 # Super Turrican 2 – SNES – 1995 # Diddy Kong Racing – N64 – 1997 # Sparkster – SNES – 1994 # NHL Rock the Rink – PSX – 2000 # Tetris Attack – SNES – 1996 # Comix Zone – GEN – 1995 # Jardinains! - PC – 2003 Category:Users Category:Alt Whore